Everlasting Emotions
'Everlasting Emotions '''written by Oatmeal-. This is a ''oneshot. The stars were illuminating like never before, as if they were individual diamonds scattered across the deep dark blue abyss that we call the sky. The gentle sea-breeze tickled against her skin as she laid on top of the soft warm sand of the beach. She took a deep breath in, allowing the scent of the salty seawater fill her lungs, and shortly after she took a deep breath out. It was time to open her eyes, she knew it too. She couldn't have spent the whole day on the beach even if she wanted to. Her eyes opened looking around to see if anyone was there. She turned her head, the silhouette of a man in the low light of the moon was quite apparent. He was looking up at the sky searching for something. She tried to squint her eyes to get a better view, however it was to no avail. In her own curiosity, she stood up, and began to wave her hands. She frowned, and said, "It's you, isn't it?" The man didn't say anything, he just continued looking up at the sky as he started to walk across the shore away from her. She began to run towards the figure as fast as she could. Even at his seemingly slow walking pace, she could not reach him. She fell to the ground on her knees and reached her hand out, her voice grew weak, "Please.. don't go." As the time passed by, she continued to follow him on the beach. Finally, the figure stopped. The shadowy figure faced away from her. She removed the gray sweater that she was wearing, and placed it over his shoulders. She smiled, and as she did so, said, "I missed you, you know? What can you do without me? We'll have to go and get you cleaned up! The time we have together is never enough! Always so busy!" The figure turned around and said, "Do you ever wish we'd fallen in love?" Her smile quickly turned to a frown, "All the time, Duncan. It's not like I miss you or anything! I.. I just want to make your apperance better, you know! For the show!" Duncan smiled and put his hand on her cheek, "Now, you know I'm not the romantic type. Seriously. It's almost time for me to go, Courtney." Courtney wrapped her arms tightly around him and rested her head on his chest, "Don't go, please. Just spend your time here with me. No matter what, I'll take care of you!" Duncan looked over to the moon, "Look at the time. Courtney, you need to let go. I'm not going to be the bearer of bad news." He turned his back again, this time another figure appeared. It was female, and she grasped his hand in hers, and they began to walk away. Courtney yelled loudly, "Come back! I'm better than her... Why is she so important to you?" A loud buzzer went off. Her eyes shot open, and were now blinded in a light. She was in her bedroom. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, her drapes carefully and percisely angled, her desk was made perfectly, and her alarm woke her up at the exact second. She got up, and streched her back. She walked over and marked a calender as she mumbled to herself, "Sixth time I've had that dream. Will the torture never end?" Courtney knew what happened, and she knew what couldn't be changed. But could her subconscious? She picked up her PDA, and read the 'Quote of the Day' outloud: "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it is truely yours. If it doesn't come back, it never was." Courtney sighed, and continued on her daily routine. She occasionally whispered to herself, "I love you." Category:One-Shots Category:Completed stories